FlameClan/Roleplay/Archive 75
Previous Archive: 74 ''' Minkdance was desperately searching for Stormstar and Blazefire. Where in the name of StarClan were they?! He hadn't seen his mother in what felt like weeks, while his father had been absent since early dawn. Had his mother been kidnapped as well? Or was Stormstar keeping her hidden for her own safety? 20:37, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Copperpaw chatted with Yarrowwhisker, asking about when her ceremony would be and such. 20:44, April 30, 2017 (UTC) "Horsestorm!!" Minkdance sprinted over to his sister, halting an inch before the resting molly. Her eyes rounded in surprise before she flicked her long tail impatiently, waiting for him to speak. "Have you seen mom or dad? I haven't seen them all day!" He caught his breath moments later, clearly concerned for the safety of his parents. "Dad's been out looking for signs of Ashy all day. He said he'd be back later on tonight to hold ceremonies and such." Horsestorm replied hastily with yet another impatient flick of her ginger tail. "Maybe if you listened to them and stopped experimenting with herbs with Otterdance, you'd understand what's going on." 21:01, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart dropped off her moss outside the medicine den. She pricked her ears when she spotted Flyheart. They had talked little before, but that little bit they had talked was enough for Violetheart to consider him a friend. "Hiya, Flyheart!" Whitepaw was in a bad mood after getting icky fleas. He had to clean out his whole nest now to get rid of them. Wisppaw thought this the perfect chance for her to practice her stalking on his tail. 21:05, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Thunderblaze approached his mate, gently rubbing his cheek against Orchidbloom's. "How're you feeling?" The ginger warrior asked the pretty molly sweetly, tucking in his paws as he lay down beside her. She looked like she gained a bit of weight, but he didn't dare mention that. "Still a bit ill, unfortunately." She responded with a distant expression. 21:09, April 30, 2017 (UTC) (otterdance. otter/dance/) Brightwhisker looked up as her younger brother came thundering into camp. " No sign of Blazefire?" she growled, lashing her tail side to side in panic.--- Flyheart frowned, scuffing the ground with his paws. He'd grown deeply worried about his sister- it was fully possible she'd given birth while in captivity, and he didn't want to think of the horrors they could undergo. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 11:33, May 1, 2017 (UTC) (sorrrrry, they're so similar, after all) Minkdance shook his head slowly, melancholy shining in his eyes before he quickly hid it away. "No, no sign of mum." A small sigh followed his words. 00:48, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Brightwhisker lashed her tail in frustration, growling and shaking her head from side to side.--- Otterstrike trotted into camp, bundles of herbs in his jaws. His eyes drifted to where Thunderblaze and Orchidbloom were seated together and an angry fire shone in them.--- "Violetheart?" Flyheart called, craning his neck to see where she was. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 02:27, May 2, 2017 (UTC) "She's not ill," Cypressshade had interrupted Thunderblaze and Orchidbloom abruptly, sniffing sourly. "Are you really that daft, Thunderblaze? She's pregnant!" The black smoke warrior let out a hiss of anger before rising to his paws and storming off. The young couple stared at the livid warrior in confusion, and faint surprise. Where had he come from, in the first place...? 01:06, May 3, 2017 (UTC) " I just need to... get out," Brightwhisker shook her head. Her eyes were wide and she began to feel trapped, like the wall of camp were pushing in on her chest. " Go- I have to go-" the ginger cat quickly trotted out of camp, trying not to make a scene.--- Otter!!STRIKE!!! sought out his twin. " Hey, Mink!!DANCE!!" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 01:23, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart padded over and stopped beside Flyheart, looking worried. "Flyheart, is everything all right?" 03:30, May 3, 2017 (UTC) The ginger tom's tense expression visibly relaxed. "... no, not really. You don't mind I just- complain, do you?" he gave her a bashful grin. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 23:03, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart relaxed, but worry still made her pelt prickle. "Of course you can," she mewed softly. "You're sure nothings wrong?" 02:47, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Crowclaw's dark pelt matted with clumps of mud and leaves stalked forward, he had been out all day hunting. Mostly because he did not want to come back to Dawnsplash, his recently new mate. The molly was now expecting his kits and was more irritable than a fox. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 13:33, May 4, 2017 (UTC) Flyheart let out a dry laugh. " There's a lot wrong. A lot." The ginger tom slapped his tail to the ground in frustration, eyes growing stormy. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 00:14, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart coked her head to the side, gazing at the tom. "What's bothering you?" she asked, although she knew that was a stupid question. Obviously it was Ashbreeze's disappearance, all the other stuff that was going on probably wasn't helping. 14:25, May 6, 2017 (UTC) " My sister has probably given birth by now," the tom croaked, closing his eyes in pain. " What kind of life are they going to lead?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 16:58, May 6, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart rested her tail reassuringly on Flyheart's flank. "Ashbreeze was a great warrior, I'm sure she'll know what's best to do. Who knows, they could be on their way home right now." Violetheart tried to be postive, but even she didn't believe in her own words. But she was hopeful for the she-cat and her kits. 19:20, May 6, 2017 (UTC) " I hope you're right," Flyheart said. " Are you scared of the fact that we might go to war?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 00:16, May 7, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart closed her eyes, picturing the horrors. What would happen to the Clans? What would happen to her kits? "Yes... I really am. So much could happen, so many cats hurt, or killed... I've never been in a war before, a few fights, but nothing huge." She turned her round blue gaze onto him. "What about you?" 03:36, May 7, 2017 (UTC) " I've never fought, much," Flyheart confessed. " But I always thought it'd be something you just did, like it just came to you. But I didn't count on worrying so much about what could happen- and I don't know if I even want to fight. Does that make me a coward?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 02:18, May 8, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart shook her head, a hoarse purr in her throat. "Of course you're not a coward for not wanting to fight. You shouldn't want to fight anyway. I don't think most cats would want to, unless they're battle-hungry..." 13:54, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Juniperstream had had a troubling time with Peregrinepaw, and as he approached his sister, her ears perked up. "You good, brother? Is there anything wrong?" 15:27, May 26, 2017 (UTC) " That's just it, though," Flyheart narrowed his eyes. " I feel like I'm supposed to be battle hungry. If I don't want war, it must mean there's something wrong with me. We're called 'warriors' after all." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 14:01, August 2, 2017 (UTC) However quietly, Copperpaw slipped away to go on an adventure. She didn't need Yarrowwhisker telling her what to do all the time! -- 14:09, August 2, 2017 (UTC) Violetheart's neck fur prickle as a sudden roar of energetic thoughts flooded her head. "I'm not battle-hungry, but does that make me less of a warrior?" she demanded boldly, then smoothed her fur. "The same goes for you. Some battles aren't worth fighting; sometimes we need to be battle-hungry, but others not. We don't know for sure of anything that's been going on anyway; ScorchClan might not've done a thing wrong. In my opinion, it would be best to try talking and working together to solve this problem." Clans shouldn't work together, but we've both lost something. She let out a soft snort. "But that's impossible at this point." 14:40, August 7, 2017 (UTC) Flyheart's face twisted wryly. " You're right. That's exactly what I've been thinking, but no one wants to listen to me. I suppose it's easier to take the hot-headed, rash approach. Perhaps I just don't belong." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 14:14, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker slipped out of camp to go hunting, intent on finding Copperpaw as well. She wasn't going to deny it - she saw Copperpaw slip away, thinking she was unnoticed. I'll check around. Start with the borders and go inward, maybe. Or just go through until I can find something. -- 16:26, January 3, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire walked slowly through the territory. Her paws felt like lead. She stopped and stared out into the forest, feeling pain and anger stir in her chest. She unsheathed her claws. Whoever has kidnapped my daughter... watch your back at night. --- Lionfire sat in the corner of camp with this head on his paws. He closed his eyes as the sun gently warmed the fur on his back. --- Otterstrike, still furious at Orchidbloom's rejection, was sulking in the corner of camp. Well, if she didn't like him, her loss. He was definitely the Sexiest Ginger Tabby Alive. --- Brightwhisker stepped through the forest, paws treading lightly across the cool grass. She stopped and looked up at the leaves. Cracks of sky spiderwebbed across the foliage and she closed her eyes. Please, StarClan. Keep Ashbreeze safe. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 04:39, January 4, 2018 (UTC) (oh honestly, otter needs to ask yarrow if she thinks he's the Sexiest Ginger Tabby Alive, that'll be hilarious) Copperpaw heard Yarrowwhisker's footsteps pass her in her hiding spot. She didn't notice me! Yarrowwhisker was actually focused on hunting - she knew Copperpaw was there, she just didn't wish to acknowledge it. -- 04:52, January 4, 2018 (UTC) (sure) Otterstrike began grinding poppy seeds under his paw. Who could possibly be more attractive than him? He'd heard some older she-cats laughing about how handsome his father was... ugh. Dad? he scoffed to himself. He's literally the color of, like, blueberries. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 05:01, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Speaking of Blueberrystar, the leader had finally retured to camp, and looked down-right exhausted. Tornadostorm cast his father a suspicious side glance, an almost accusing vibe coming off the obnoxious warrior. But the aging leader simply brushed it off, gasping under his breath that Blazefire was just behind him. Finally, their mother had returned! Eagerly, Horsestorm approached her sire with a but a few long strides, demanding to know where her mother had been for so long. Stormstar didn't answer. "You two had to be up to something, father, you can't hide it from me." Horsestorm pressed on, "...mother was gone forever, and she's just now returning! And you look as if you've run to the Falling Stars and back without taking a single break." Minkdance, meanwhile, didn't join in on the mini-family-gather: he was busy sulking in the warrior's den, curled in a tight ball. After the confirmation of Orchidbloom's pregnancy, the smokey warrior seemed to become somewhat of a recluse, like her ginger mate. Thunderblaze seemed overjoyed, but the expecting molly merely wasn't...ready for a family life. And Thunderblaze, he was young, too young! She was an experienced warrior now, and Thunderblaze had only recently earned his name. Could she trust him as a resourceful father? Would he tire too fast? 22:18, January 4, 2018 (UTC) (lmao 'obnoxious warrior') Otterstrike looked up as his parents entered. He padded over to them, joining just in time to hear Horsestorm speak. " You look like you've been off burying a body or something. You haven't... have you?"--- Blazefire looked at her children with a half-dazed expression. Horsestorm was right. Blazefire was exhausted. " We've been up to nothing." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 22:32, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Sleeeeep...all he wanted at the moment. A long cat-nap...with a somewhat irritable flick with of his ear, Stormstar looked over each of his worrying children. "No need to go ruffling your fur," he commented with a stubborn huff, nuding his ginger mate along. "We were just looking for your sister. One day, in some strange backwards universe where each and every one of you are kind little obedient kitties, you'll have kits of your own and understand the stress and worry your mother and I are undergoing." With that, he excused himself and stumbled off to his den. 22:40, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Blazefire purred weakly at her children before stumbling alongside her mate.--- Otterstrike gaped. " That wins the award for most passive-aggressive comment of the year."--- Brightwhisker returned to camp, finding her parent's scents. Eyes bright, she trotted over to her siblings. " What happened?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 22:45, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Cypressshade still looked awfully pouty, but he had a good reasons to act so immature. His best friend/random-fling-relationship-thing was betrothed, then mysteriously pregnant, and then later kidnapped. She could be dead, for all he knew. Minkdance poked his head out of the warrior's den, the side of his face/fur somewhat flat from resting on it for so long. He had a dry and exhausted expression, although he piped up: "...did dad really say something more sarcastic than me?" Horsestorm cast the bed-head twin a bitter glare before returning her attention to her arriving sister. "Mom's finally back. I think they're hiding something, but Stormstar said they were only out looking for Ash. For all StarClan knows, they're slowly killing off ScorchClan, one by one." 22:50, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire stood up and rolled his shoulders. --- Flyheart sighed, excusing himself from his conversation with Violetheart to also join his siblings.--- Otterstrike grinned ruefully at his twin. " Looks like it, I'm afraid."--- Brightwhisker frowned. " That's awfully sketchy. It isn't like them to hide things from us. Blazefire usually tells us whatever she feels and Stormstar just yells whenever he's upset. I wonder what they're really doing...?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 22:54, January 4, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost padded into camp, back from hunting, a squirrel clamped in his jaws. Skirtting around the gathered cats, he put his prey on the fresh-kill pile, anxiously wondering how everything would end up. Will we really be going at war with ScornClan? I don't think I'm ready for war. I'll die in twenty seconds. He scolded himself, padding over to the warriors den and settling into a sunny patch. Stop thinking like that, idiot! You have to be brave for FlameClan! He puffed out his chest, trying to look more dignified, but his doubt still lingered. 23:50, January 4, 2018 (UTC) For a moment, Copperpaw actually thought she was safe and could run free. just like she always wanted to. Letting out a yelp, she laughed happily to herself before she felt a stamping on her tail. "Thought I hadn't seen you, eh Copperpaw? C'mon, we're going back to camp. You'll be cleaning up after Streamwing and Frozenstream for a bit." Despite Copperpaw's whining, Yarrowwhisker brought her back to camp. "Go on. Put some feathers in their nests. Maybe you'll get a story out of Streamwing." -- 23:57, January 4, 2018 (UTC) "Dad can be crafty when he's not grumpy from sleep-depriviation." Horsestorm agreed with an anxious swish of her long-furred tail. She briefly glanced over at Minkdance and winced at his bed-head, but mentioned nothing of it. She'd rather see his terrified expression after Orchidbloom pointed it out. "And when mom wants something...I'd never want to be in her path." It was then that Tornadostorm looked over at Brightwhisker with a mischievous smirk. "Well...if you guys really want to know what's going on, I'm certain Bright 'n I can find out no problem..." After all, getting into everything that they were supposed were the greatest talents of Brightwhisker and Tornadostorm. 00:08, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost's movement drew Lionfire's gaze. He noticed the younger tom's worried and anxious expression and walked over to him, eyes warm. " Everything okay?" the golden brown tom rumbled.--- Otterstrike nodded, shuddering at the memory of his mother's green eyes lighting up in fury. Then his ears pricked in indignation at Tornadostorm's words. " Mink and I will do that, thanks. We're the troublemakers of the family."--- Brightwhisker flung her tail across her young brother's mouth and grinned as he spluttered. Her green eyes lit up in mischief and she bumped Tornadostorm playfully with her shoulder. " It's been a while since we intruded on something that wasn't our business..." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 01:14, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost looked up when he heard Lionfire's voice. He fidgeted a bit, anxiety tainting his thoughts. Am I a bad warrior if I'm afraid? He let out a soft sigh. "I'm just worried about... if there will be a battle..." He didn't want his friends and Clanmates getting hurt. The thought brought back memories of Grayfrost's death, pelt bloody and eyes glazed. He didn't want to lose anyone else, even if he wasn't that close to them. He didn't think he could bare to see someone else die. And I would fail them if there was a battle. 01:26, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Copperpaw, still muttering to herself, entered the elders' den with a bird in her jaws. "Hey, Streamwing, Frozenstream. I brought a bird for you to share." Yarrowwhisker, meanwhile, looked for Juniperstream. (if you'd like to do the interaction now, blazey) -- 01:31, January 5, 2018 (UTC) (okie dokie smoky) Lionfire was a tough guy with a big heart. His expression immediately softened and he sat down with a soft thump, stirring up dust from the ground. " You're afraid that if there's a battle, you're going to loose someone?" Lionfire understood death. He'd lost both of his parents (and possibly some siblings but idk where they are). He'd never really been close to his family, but their losses still hurt him, even today.--- Otterstrike was still glaring at his siblings when Yarrowwhisker walked by. He was suddenly seized by inspiration. " Hey, you!" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 01:34, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "Yes," Creekfrost sighed again, flattening his ears to his head. "I can't stand the losing anyone. And I'm worried I may fail in protecting my Clan. I'm not the best fighter, nor the bravest cat." He felt almost ashamed to admit it. My family would be so disappointed in me. I know Talonfang is. 01:41, January 5, 2018 (UTC) " No one ever wants to think about loss," Lionfire reassured him. " I know how you feel. But some things, Creekfrost, are out of your control. Death is a part of life- and as warriors, it's something we have to learn to live with. Do we like it? No. But every cat fighting is willing to put their life on the line for what they believe in, and to us, dying to protect our Clans is the highest honor," he said. He then narrowed his eyes. " Neither am I. I don't want to fight. I'm afraid. But fear is what keeps you alive, Creekfrost. And the ability to admit your own faults is very, very brave." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 01:44, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker glanced in Otterstrike's direction. "Hm?" -- 01:47, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Otterstrike grinned devilishly. " Am I the Sexiest Ginger Tabby Alive?" he smirked, eagerly awaiting a reaction. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 01:48, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost felt a little reassured. "You're right," Creekfrost murmured. He would die defending his Clan, even at the cost of his life. That's what he had promised at his warrior ceremony. I will never break a promise. Even if he didn't last long in battle, at least he tried, he did something. I won't let my Clanmates die, hopefully. "Do you really think there will be a battle?" 01:53, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker held in an outburst of laughter. "There are probably sexier toms. Not like I'd ever be interested; you toms are way too weird." -- 01:57, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire felt pleased he'd managed to help ease the warrior's fears. He liked taking on a mentoring role, probably since he'd had so many siblings growing up. The warrior's second question took him by surprise a little. He thought, carefully, at the distressed looks on Ashbreeze's family's faces and the growing hatred at any mention of ScorchClan. " Without a doubt," he said grimly. " Stormstar isn't a pacifist. But hopefully it won't be bloody, and when we find Ashbreeze it'll end."--- Otterstrike's expression quickly soured. He gave Yarrowwhisker a lopsided grin and spat the remnants of the poppy poultice he'd been chewing earlier into her face. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 02:01, January 5, 2018 (UTC) This time, Yarrowwhisker actually laughed. "Oh gosh, you should see your faces! Aw, you probably feel awful that I'm not attracted to you." She snorted. "As if I'd ever be attracted to a tom." -- 02:09, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "I hope," Creekfrost murmured. Hopefully it would only, at least, be a minor battle. Hopefully everything would be resolved, the missing cats found, and no death. 02:16, January 5, 2018 (UTC) " That's all we can do," Lionfire said. " That, and make sure Stormstar and his family know we have their support."--- Otterstrike blinked in confusion. " I just spat poultice into your face." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 02:35, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "Forget that. Get yourself sick, I'm sure Crowfrost would love to see you." She shrugged. "I really don't mind seeing your confusion, though. It breaks from the serious and otherwise bland faces." -- 02:44, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Otterstrike's eyes widened slightly at her words. He didn't really know what had earned him such an aggressive reaction... maybe it was the poultice-spitting? How could she just 'forget' his poultice? " It's going to itch really bad. Might even give you a rash, but I wouldn't worry. No one'll be able to tell the difference between the rash and your face. And uh, pro tip..." he smirked. " Those serious, bland faces would change if you showed the slightest bit of personality." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 02:54, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm flexed his claws, and observed them with intense and focused interest. "It's been far too long...I'd say the Clan misses it."---- Horsestorm wanted to avoid the conversation entirely, because she knew her parents would ask questions later (if Tornadostorm and Brightwhisker got into trouble). With a few long strides, she broke away from the family group and sauntered out of camp to do some of her own hunting. Minkdance followed, although he instead went out to clear his mind. Orchidbloom, meanwhile, was cleaning up her nest in the nursery, mind continuing to flutter with personal concerns. Would the kittens even be safe in this war-torn era? She pushed the negativity out of her mind and instead focused on her cleaning. Thunderblaze was nowhere to be seen, probably outside of camp fooling around... 02:56, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "Nobody can tell the difference between your face and a thornbush." She shrugged off the response, even though it was slowly getting to her... anxious twinges were building in her stomach. "And I've got plenty of personality. Most of the time, it's avoided." -- 03:00, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker had been rolling her eyes at Otterstrike, but returned her attention to her littermate as he spoke. " Oh yeah. I mean, what do they talk about if not for our antics? Do you want to follow their scent trail?"--- Flyheart frowned disapprovingly, but Brightwhisker would only sneer and make stupid jokes about his name, so he quickly turned away.--- " Prickly on the outside, a total sweetheart on the outside. Also yeah people do avoid you," Otterstrike grinned at Yarrowwhisker. " Don't hide your feelings for me. You wouldn't be the first to fall for my charm." Eyes twinkling with good-natured teasing, he turned and trotted to the nursery. A bout of insults always put him in a good mood. He felt like reconciling with Orchidbloom. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 03:04, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "We should do so immediately." Tornadostorm agreed. Secretly, he was hoping they'd run into ScorchClan territory, just so they could mess up some scumbags. He wouldn't mind getting his pretty 'lil paws dirty. "Just to 'make sure everybody is safe'!"---- It was getting late, she didn't like this. Orchidbloom shifted restlessly in the nursery, anxiously awaiting Thunderblaze's return. They were going to talk about potential kit names...unfortunately, Orchidbloom had no ideas. 03:12, January 5, 2018 (UTC)B Brightwhisker nodded vigorously. " Absolutely! We've got to protect the poor vulnerable souls here. Like our little darling siblings!" she faked a look of horror. " Imagine if a ScorchClan cat got them!"--- Otterstrike poked his head into the nursery. " Yo, Orchidbloom, you here? This place stinks!" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 03:18, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "Horsestorm wouldn't stand a chance! We can't let that happen!" Tornadostorm gasped, eyes round as he spoke in a tone loaded thick with sarcasm. In the distance, an 'Iheardthat' sounded from Horsestorm outside of camp, but the dark tabby warrior ignored his younger sister.---- "That would be Ace," Orchidbloom rasped ruefully in response, mentioning the pawful of a kitten that Shadowwhisper had sired. She rose in a small stretch, hesitant about initiating a conversation with the twin. He might toss powder in her eyes, for all she knew. 03:23, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker shook her head gravely. " Flyheart would get squashed. I can't stand this fear that my beautiful, sane family will suffer at the hands of ScorchClan savages. Let's go... be noble!" she said, trotting to the camp entrance, tail held high. --- Otterstrike wrinkled his nose and stepped inside. He met Orchidbloom's gaze with an easy grin. " I just threw some wicked poultice into Yarrowwhisker's face. You miss out on so much when you're all cooped up in here, waiting for motherhood." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 03:28, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost nodded. Maybe I should hunt or something, the Clan will need to be fed well if we are to go to battle. He could also catch something nice to take to Orchidbloom in the nursery. He missed those times they hung out together, but he understood she had a family of her own on the way. Boulderleap yawned, padding out of the warriors den, her heart sinking when she spotted her mother nearby. Ugh, noo... she tried veering away, trying hard to not catch her mothers attention. "Oh, Boulderleap!" Rats! She turned hastily to her mother. "Hi," she mewed with a forced grin. 03:43, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire nodded a bit awkwardly. " Glad I could help. If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here," he told Creekfrost. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 03:46, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Yarrowwhisker rolled her eyes. "I'm not interested. If anything, I'd much prefer to be alone or with a she-cat than with a tom." She'd known that for a while - how she'd much prefer she-cats over toms, and how she felt more attracted to she-cats. Not like there was anything to help me. It's not every day a cat finds out she's attracted to the same gender. -- 03:51, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "I will, thanks, Lionfire," Creekfrost gave the tom a small grin of gratitude. "You're really wise, you know?" --- "I haven't seen you in forever! Which is crazy, since we live in the same camp..." Violetheart trailed, off, shaking out her silvery white pelt. "Why don't we go hunting?" She almost felt desperate, inwardly begging Boulderleap to say yes. She wanted to spend time with her daughters more, she missed being their mother. Her heart lurched when the thought of them getting hurt in battle came to mind, but she forced herself to remain relaxed. Boulderleap was avoiding her gaze. "Oh... man, right now? Dang, I got this thing I've gotta go do... Maybe later..? 03:58, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm jogged after his sister, tail held high as his whiskers quivered in excitement. He always loved getting into trouble!---- "It's not my fault I have to wait," the queen replied with a small roll over her pale orbs, although unable to hold back a twitch of her whiskers at the mention of Otterstrike's experience. "I would've loved to see her face. You and Minkdance never fail to get your noses in ridiculous trouble." At least, she thought this was Otterstrike she was talking to. 14:29, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Lionfire purred. " Might as well retire to the elder's den, yeah?"--- Brightwhisker raced into the forest, nose held against the ground. She stopped abruptly, whiskers quivering. " They did go to the ScorchClan border!"--- Otterstrike puffed out his chest proudly. " Thank you for your faith, Orchidbloom." He stepped closer, sitting down. " Don't worry- I don't prank queens. Where's your soulmate, somethingblaze?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 14:52, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Tornadostorm stopped, nodding his agreement along with his sister. "Right through that freeland between out two territories..." He added thoughtfully, allowing his gaze to briefly flutter over the undisturbed land. "Hm, maybe Stormstar's teaching Alderstar a lesson after all."---- She looked away from the ginger warrior as he mentioned her mate. "Thunderblaze is out of camp...he was supposed to come back a while ago, so we could think of names for our kittens." 14:59, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker narrowed her eyes. " What do you mean?"--- Otterstrike faked a look of surprise. " Oh, no! Could he have run away? He abandoned you, Orchidbloom! Such a tragedy!" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 15:06, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "Well," Tornadostorm replied with a deep breath of air. "Really, they can either be strolling around the freeland for no reason whatsoever, or they crossed over to ScorchClan to do something. Mom 'n dad hate ScorchClan, so obviously they aren't picking flowers and giving them to Alderstar."---- The queen lurched forward to cuff Otterstrike around the ears. "He's a young warrior! He's just out there having a good time, enjoying what FlameClan has to offer." Or so she hoped he was. 15:11, January 5, 2018 (UTC) " Oh," Brightwhisker said a bit stupidly. " Right. This must be serious, though, would Stormstar really risk ScorchClan cats finding his scent and creating a fuss?" Brightwhisker leaned forwards, squinting into the distance of the freeland.--- Otterstrike rolled over dramatically as Orchidbloom's paws connected with his ears. " Sureeee," he groaned from the ground, flailing his paws. " Oh, Orchidbloom, how you have wounded me. This is no way to be a mother! You can't go around hitting cats. What will your kits think?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 15:18, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "I do believe the disappearance of our sister is an important matter." Tornadostorm replied in a heavily sarcastic tone, eyes scanning the horizon for any clues. Clearly, there were no dead bodies, so at least Stormstar and Blazefire hadn't killed anyone...yet.---- The pale queen let out a soft snort, prodding Otterstrike's chest with a paw. "My kits aren't here yet, and therefore they know nothing of what I've done." 15:25, January 5, 2018 (UTC) (how much do you want them to find out?) " Oh, no way," Brightwhisker rolled her eyes. " I'm just wondering if they'd really risk going to war right now... when clearly our Clan isn't ready." Brightwhisker stepped forwards, lowering her nose. " I still smell them. Let's just follow and see where it leads."--- Otterstrike closed his eyes. " StarClan help us all, you're going to raise some little psychopaths." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 15:29, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Juniperstream came back from hunting, and Peregrinepaw was bragging to him about his catch - a large, fluffy hare. "Great," the dark gray tom muttered. "Now go on, give it to someone. It looks kinder to others that you care about the good of your Clanmates as well as yourself." Peregrinepaw shrugged off the words, but trotted off with it anyway. He'd give it to someone... maybe he'd try Falconheart? Or should he go for Topaz, who was casting angry glances at Yarrowwhisker? -- At the other side of the territory, Quartz, now with one seeable eye, made a quick slash on someone's neck... He'd killed yet another cat, and still felt nothing. Nobody will notice her dead. Nobody has come for her. Nobody knows she's dead. (goodbye, gemstone spawn... there's only two of you left, and both of you are dying.) -- 17:22, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Why was his family so crazy? Flyheart gazed after his older siblings in exasperation. Brightwhisker and Tornadostorm were insane, the twins were evil, Horsestorm was always angry, and Ashbreeze was headstrong with a tendency to shout. He'd heard of a fourth older sibling who had left the Clans and honestly, he couldn't blame her. Flyheart looked around, seeking out Violetheart.--- Blazefire stared vacantly at the wall of the leader's den. " It doesn't make sense. Why would ScorchClan take her?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 17:43, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Falconheart glanced towards Flyheart, wondering silently about how he felt about his family. "Hey, Flyheart!" -- Crowfrost, meanwhile, was bored - he had been checking on Streamwing for a fair bit, noting she had a cold. It's nothing serious, he reminded himself. Absolutely nothing serious. Tripping on Copperpaw's tail on his way out, the blind tom followed his sense towards Lionfire. "Hey, bro." -- 18:17, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Flyheart looked up, startled. He spotted Falconheart at the edge of camp and raised his tail in greeting to his former mentor. " Falconheart," he said, bowing his head. He, unlike his twin siblings, properly deferred to authority. He also greatly respected the older she-cat.--- Lionfire was about to make another wisecrack about his intelligence before Crowfrost's voice startled him. " Oh, hey!" he purred, genuinely happy and surprised to see his one surviving littermate. " Haven't seen you in a while. You're literally part of your den now." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 18:19, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "It gets boring, sitting in the medicine den all the time." Crowfrost rolled his eyes, despite his blindness. "And I don't like it sometimes. It feels like the Clan's avoiding me because I'm always in there." -- Falconheart nodded her thanks. "All respect to you as well, Flyheart." The brown tabby flicked her tail. "How's your family? They're the center of Clan politics these days." -- 18:43, January 5, 2018 (UTC) " You do smell really bad," Lionfire teased. " Any interesting sicknesses, lately? How are the elders doing?" Lionfire could never understand a life in the medicine den. He was too energetic and untamed, but he was glad his brother had found something that made him happy. --- Flyheart sat down, a dark look in his eyes. " We are upset," he admitted. " My parents don't really say it but I know they are. Ashbreeze's kidnapping is an insult to not jut our family, but to FlameClan, since it is common knowledge that her betrothal was intended as a measure of peace." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 19:12, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost awkwardly scouted a bit away, thinking it'd be better to let the littermates talk in peace. He thought of Talonfang, curiously wondering where she was. Maybe she'd want to join him... well, she was probably too busy being amazing. (when shoud talon and rush meet? @blaze) Talonfang was by a stream, staring intently into the water. She had heard of cats finishing before, but had never tried it herself. This could be a good thing to learn, a good thing to make her one percent better than everyone else. She darted out a paw at a flicker of movement, but only brought up waterdroplets. She let out a irritated sigh, raking her claws through the sand and dead leaves beneath her paws. The war was on her mind, and it was always in her head. She felt no fear at the thought of it, even all the death. If cats died, then they should have fought better. In fact, her paws were tingling with excitement at the thought of raking her claws through fur and having blood bath her jaws. This would be the perfect chance for her to prove herself an even more amazing warrior, if that was even possible. I gain so much respect from doing a good job protecting the Clan. I could be future deputy, or leader! "You're busy?" Violetheart gave the gray tabby a skeptical stare. The whole Clan was busy, but Boulderleap couldn't be busy, 24/7. This had been happening for awhile now anyway, before the whole war thing started. She narrowed her dark eyes. Is she purposefully avoiding me? Violetheart couldn't bring herself to believe, and even scolded herself for thinking it. Don't be stupid! Why would she avoid me? "...all right. Maybe later." As soon as she finished, Boulderleap nearly sagged in relief. "Okay, sounds good! Bye!" she mewed, then darted out the camp entrance. Violetheart stood for a moment, blinking, confused and a little hurt. 21:14, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind was chasing a shrew on ScorchClan. The young tom wasn't a gifted hunter, and didn't have very fast reflexes, so he missed repeatedly. Never one for giving up, he chased and chased, losing himself in the task. He was so intent on chatching the shrew he crossed over into FlameClan territory. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 21:55, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang froze when she heard crashing coming from nearby.Her hunt forgotten, she searched around for what the source of it was. Anger heated her face and she marched toward it - not far from the border. A filthy, stupid, gross, smelly ScorchClan cat must have crossed the border, like an idiot. She slowed to pad lightly over the forest floor, alert. She spotted him, chasing some small prey. Nose wrinkled in fury, she burst out of the brush and, letting out a snarl. "Hey, bonechewer! You crossed the border!" 22:14, January 5, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind had pounced on the shrew, killing it swiftly. " Gotcha!" he crowed, yellow eyes lighting up in childish excitement. He surveyed his surroundings, gaping at the enormous trees and shadows they caused. Where was he? He'd explored every inch of ScorchClan territory but had never seen something like this... and then, out of nowhere, a she-cat burst from the bushes. Rushwind screamed, frozen with fear. " Wh-wh-what?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 22:26, January 5, 2018 (UTC) "Open your eyes!" Talonfang hissed. "You're on FlameClan territory!" She crouched to the ground, muscles tense and paws itching at the thought of a fight. Her eyes landed on the shrew and she wrinkled her nose. "That's our prey, airhead." It's probably tainted with ScorchClan stink by now. 00:27, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind had never been so afraid in his life. But her words sparked an indignation in him. " It's mine!" he declared, voice wavering. " I chased it from my territory. This is my shrew." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 03:26, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang's anger began to fade more to annoyance as she glared at the tom. "No. Once it crosses the border, it's mine." Why are ScorchClan cats so stupid? Talonfang actually hated ScorchClan with a burning passion. She had been made fun of when she was younger for having a ScorchClan mother, for being halfclan. She couldn't accept the fact her mother was of another Clan. She hated her mother and was glad she was dead, but she still had a strong hatred towards the lesser Clan. She scowled at the thought of her mother. "So... you just... what, walked over the border, not noticing the super obvious scent marks, then made yourself at home, caught some prey? Expecting no one to realize?" 03:50, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind was still shaking with fear. His ears flattened against his head and he looked down at the ground like a kit being scolded. " I was really focused," he said quietly. " I really wanted to catch the shrew. I'm sorry." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 04:39, January 6, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang wasn't about to talk that as an answer. But her anger cooled to annoyance. She reached over and snatched the shrew away. "Maybe you should pay more attention to the borders!" Well, I've actually done that before. I chased Creekfrost over the border once threatening him with a gaint stick, and there was that time I was chasing that rabbit. But he's a ScorchClan cat! All ScorchClan cats are lairs, right? 00:40, January 7, 2018 (UTC) (Not much, something very minor/that won't give anything away) "I don't think war is very avoidable anymore. Sounds like Alderstar was on edge too, ScorchClan thinks we kidnapped Mist-what's-her-face." Tornadostorm grunted with an bemused expression, shaking his head briefly. "Yeah, let's just see where they went."---- Orchidbloom let out a loud and disgusting snort, much louder than she had intended. She grew hot out of embarrassment and briefly shrank back, but regained herself moments later. "Crazy kits? I think Blazefire and Stormstar already did that with you and your littermates. I don't think I'll have to worry much." 03:57, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind lowered his gaze. He really did feel awful about crossing the border. This she-cat had every right to be upset. But when she snatched his shrew, his gaze flickered up in shock. " I killed it!" he protested, making a swipe for it. " You can't just take that!"--- Otterstrike imitated Orchidbloom's snort. " That... that may be the sweetest thing you've ever said about me," he said, voice full of 'emotion'. Otterstrike shuffled his paws before continuing. " I just wanted to clear the air between us. I've accepted that you don't really see me as the handsome devil that I am, and that's your loss," he grinned, to show her he was joking.--- " Oh, that's right. StarClan, ScorchClan cats are stupid. They try so hard to be us... but they're just a bunch of losers. If I become leader, I might just invade," Brightwhisker said seriously, sniffing and following the scent trail. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 05:52, January 7, 2018 (UTC) "If I became leader," Tornadostorm began, stalking after his sister with a small flick of his blue tail, "...I'd erase any traces of ScorchClan and DarkClan from this world." He suddenly stopped, eyes brightening if a spectacular idea sudddenly popped into his brain. "Oh! And I'd eradicate that boring tribe, too." It hurt her to see Otterstrike and Minkdance so hurt by her rejection, but her heart did belong to Thunderblaze. Maybe he wasn't the greatest cat around, with his lack of confidence and ability to defend himself...but she still loved him. Right? "Oh yeah, really ashamed I never took you or Minkdance up as my mate. Oh gee." Orchidbloom rolled her eyes once more. It was then that she finally let out a troubled sigh. "Could you do me a favor and find that Thunderblaze for me?" It turned out that Minkdance, with his head poked into the nursery, was listening in. "Oh yes, ma'am! I'll do that for you, I'm much faster and stronger than that prat of a twin you're talking too. I'm much handsomer, too." With that, the taller twin's head disappeared, and he raced out of camp to find Thunderblaze. 16:52, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker grinned. " 'Erupting volcanoes', my rear end. Have you ever spoken to one of them? I met some on a patrol and holy StarClan, they were boring. And stupid." Brightwhisker rolled her eyes and pointed with her tail down towards a bunch of trees. " Our sneaky parents headed all the way down to the ScorchClan border!"--- Otterstrike rolled his eyes at his twin. " Can you believe him? Eavesdropping on our little heart-to-heart?" he grinned again, pleased to be on friendly terms. " I'll be honest, Orchidbloom, Thunderblaze is too good for you. What are you going to name your kits? With his level of intelligence, something creative like 'Silverkit' or 'Stormkit' will do. Hey, by the way, don't be that cat trying to name your kits after my dad." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 17:22, January 7, 2018 (UTC) "It was on our territory! It's ours!" Talonfang yanked it closer to her. Should she attack him now, or let him off with a cuff to the ears? I love fighting, but what if this is a trap? What if he has a patrol waiting up ahead, waiting for me to attack him? Creekfrost left camp to go hunt. He had looked around for Talonfang in camp, but found no trace. She was probably practicing her battle moves. Hopefully she wasn't causing any trouble. He spotted a squirrel nest up a nearby tree, then dashed over and zipped up the trunk onto the lowest branch. 18:12, January 7, 2018 (UTC) " It came from mine!" Rushwind's eyes widened. Why was this she-cat being so mean? His yellow eyes were full of hurt as he reched forward to snag the shrew's fur. " You aren't starving! You don't need this! I gotta bring this back for my Clan." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 18:23, January 7, 2018 (UTC) "My Clan needs to be fed just as much as yours does," Talonfang mewed thoughtfully. Maybe it would be better to just give him the shrew. It would barely feed anyone anyway. She could catch something much better, like a fish, if she could get the hang of fishing. Besides, she hated ScorchClan, but he seemed to be truthful. She glanced down at the shrew and grudgingly let him take it. "All right fine, you can have it." 18:49, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind's eyes grew twice their size as he accepted the shrew. " Th-thank you so much," he stammered. The she-cat was really quite scary, but the nice gesture warmed his heart a bit. In an awkward attempt to be friendly he gestured at their surroundings. " This is a really cool place. D-do you explore your territory much?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 19:58, January 7, 2018 (UTC) "Agreed. I'd say I'd demolish the Falling Stars too, but I'm pretty sure they're going to kill themselves out of their own stupidity, like before." Tornadostorm huffed, only to perk his ears in interest. "Hm, so they did. Question is: what did they do here?"---- "Because 'Otter' is the most creative prefix in the entire world. Right." Orchidbloom shook her head slowly. "Even if we come up with some nice names, I'm sure things'll change. I might plan on a 'Twigkit' and get an 'Eclipsekit' instead." Meanwhile in Minkdance-land... With his chest puffed out triumphantly, the taller twin set out to being his search. He figured finding that Thunderblaze-brat would be no trouble at all. After all, he could easily follow his stench throughout the forest...wait. Was that stench really Thunderblaze? It almost smelled a bit more like...fox. And blood. Oh StarClan...! Minkdance broke into a run, eyes round with fear for the sake of the warrior. "Thunderblaze!" He called out, but received no response. Not even a hint of life. At long last, he came across the scene: a mutilated Thunderblaze, and some chunks of bloody russet fox fur. 22:30, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Brightwhisker snorted. " Yeah... like all those stories Stormstar told us, when they tried to take on FlameClan and got their butts kicked. They're so lame they make Flyheart look interesting," the ginger she-cat then narrowed her eyes. " Did they actually look for Ashbreeze on ScorchClan territory? Or maybe they went to leave some sort of warning? You want to do that?" her eyes lit up in malice.--- Otterstrike snorted. " Name one cat you know with the prefix Otter. Do it," he then tilted his head thoughtfully to the side. " Eclipsekit... that's a really sweet name. I like it. A little pretentious, though." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 23:20, January 7, 2018 (UTC) "Of course! I've explored every inch of it!" Talonfang replied, puffing her chest out in pride. She wasn't kidding. She kinda wished FlameClan had bigger, more interesting territory, like a mountain, so there'd be more exploring. But she was still proud that this land was hers. For some reason, she curiously asked. "Do you explore a lot?" 23:56, January 7, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind nodded vigorously. " Everywhere! I love my territory. There's this awesome pond... it's got like a bunch of bushes around it so no one can see it, but I found it! There are so many frogs there. You have frogs in FlameClan?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 03:01, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Fircloud gave his dark ginger pelt a quick shake, his gaze landing on Aldercloud. The ginger warrior had just come back from a lone hunting patrol. The two had been friends since apprentice-hood. "Aldercloud!" The tabby greeted his friend. The she-cat grinned and greeted him with a nuzzle to his shoulder, licking the fur to lie flat. "How was your patrol?" He asked her as he sat down with a mole, pushing it to her first. "It was quiet, something I love." She said as she took a bite. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:03, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Talonfang's anger and annoyance began to melt away, but she remained on alert and wary in case he decided to attack or something. But as she watched and spoke to him, she got the idea that that was probably the last thing on his mind. She hated ScorchClan, but she had to admit he was kind of cute, and the thought of yowling at him again made her feel sort of bad. Weird. "Not that I know of. I've never seen a frog before. But I'm happy that I don't have to eat them, from what I hear they're some of the most disgusting things in the world," she mewed, wrinkling her nose. She looked at her paws, then back up at him, blinking curiously. "What's your name?" Creekfrost succeeded in catching the squirrel, but fell out of the tree. But that's ok. I mean, falling out of trees is cool and fun, when I don't he my head, he thought as he padded closer to camp, stopping to sniff under a bracken thicket. He let out a startled squeal when he found a dying log underneath with a beehive on it, right in front of his face. 18:25, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Fircloud gave her shoulder a playful bump. "So since your a warrior now, you have any certain tom on your mind?" He asked with a light chuckle, taking a bite of the prey. Her face seemed shocked and a bit of horrified that he had asked. "I- no!" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:32, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost raced away, luckily only getting stung once on his leg. Well, at least I know where to find honey if we need it, he thought, pulling the stinger out. He went back to the squirrel and decided to just go back out later. He didn't want to risk running into any more angry bees. He padded back to camp, ignoring the throbbing in his leg. 18:37, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Fircloud gave another chuckle at her expression. "Oh, come on! Who is it?" He said with a wink. "There's nobody." She said defensively. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 18:52, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Creekfrost put the squirrel on the fresh-kill pile. He gave Aldercloud a sidelong glance, but tried not to make it obvious. He was way to chicken to ever admit it to anybody, but he had a little crush on her. She was such a kind cat! 18:55, January 9, 2018 (UTC) "Well looks like you have admirer. That weird cat, Creekfrost. He's staring." The tabby tom said with a laugh. He stood, flicking his tail at her chin. "Catch you later, Alder babe." He winks and disappears into the throng of cats. Aldercloud sits this glowering after his form. "Sometimes your a bloody nuisance." She mutters. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:04, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Well, she was alone now, maybe he could try talking to her. Creekfrost decided that would be great and padded nervously over. "Um, hi Aldercloud." Okay, maybe he should have thought about this more. What should he say? 19:10, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud glanced up with a steady emerald gaze. "Hi Creekfrost." She said in a soft, leveled voice. (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 19:16, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Say something! Creekfrost urged himself when he just stared dumbly at her. "uh, how are you today?" You're doing a horrible job, just be confident! "do you want to go for a walk or something?" 19:22, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Crowfrost shrugged. "Streamwing has a cold. Juniperstream had a thorn in his paw. Nothing else." He blinked his blind eyes. "It's boring. And Juniperstream sometimes says hi, but that's... not really important." He flattened his ears nervously, feeling a dreaded thought of Nobody looks at me for anything but a medicine cat on his shoulders. "A-And I don't really appreciate not seeing others. They avoid me... that's not really helpful." -- Falconheart flicked her tail. "Stormstar's always been that way, not saying that he's upset. He doesn't want to let the Clan down." She closed her eyes, recalling... Stormwillow. Willowstar. "I doubt seriously ScorchClan would ever do something intentionally. Willowstar was a fair leader; she might have died, but she'd never approve someone who would lead her Clan into demise." She nervously glanced at Yarrowwhisker - she knew something was bothering her. "Ashbreeze is always important. She's never not going to be important as long as your mother and father and other family live." Ashfeather. My father. -- 22:28, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Aldercloud gave him a soft smile. "Sure, why not? Where to, captain?" (Insert Sarcasm)Bite Me, Dean! 23:24, January 9, 2018 (UTC) " My name, uh," Rushwind paused, wondering if he should give a fake name to this FlameClan cat. " It's Bush...feather. Bushfeather." He cringed inwardly at how stupid he sounded. " Frogs are delicious! You should try one sometimes. The texture's a little odd but they're honestly delicious once you get used to them."--- Brightwhisker waited for Tornadostorm to speak.--- Otterstrike waited for Orchidbloom to speak.--- Lionfire nodded, fully invested in his brother's words. The tom was upset to hear the slightly unhappy undertone to his brother's voice. Slowly, he rested his golden-brown tail on his smaller littermate's shoulders. " I feel bad for not coming to see you more often," he confessed. " But everyone's super busy. And maybe you should get out and talk more, stop people from just associating you with bad health. It'll be good for you to get some sun and fresh air."--- Flyheart nodded slowly, wondering at the far-off look in his former mentor's eyes. He wondered if she was getting old... she seemed to become oddly reflective and sad in the middle of speaking. He sighed, head drooping. " I can't imagine what burden my father has to bear," Flyheart said quietly. " He wants to grieve as a father, I'm sure, but he needs to put on a front for the Clan as well. And my mother's never been expressive with her emotions." At the mention of his sister, his eyes flashed. " I'm not close to my older siblings, but I still love her very much. It's not just that she's important because we live, she has to be important because she's been taken. Isn't it odd? No one has made demands for ransom or anything. And you don't know what ScorchClan's like now. Just because Willowstar was kind doesn't mean Alderstar hasn't gone off the deep end. Or that deputy, Aspenfern. One of them took my sister, Falconheart." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 23:36, January 9, 2018 (UTC) Falconheart shrugged. "Who's to say it wasn't a rogue? Or some cat who'd spent all their time in their territory?" Ashfeather. Oh Ashfeather. "I'm sorry for my somber mood. I lost a lot of my family, including my brother. Seeing the reactions to Ashbreeze missing... it reminds me of my family." If Ashfeather was still alive... She took a moment to feel in her mind for him. He's... not there. She rested her head on her paws. "Last I heard - from rumors, carried over by others - Aspenfern was a bit busy with her own kits. But it's not like I disagree - Aspenfern could've easily gone rogue and is simply torturing Ashbreeze and waiting for us to intervine and disagree." If Ashfeather isn't there... does that mean he's gone? And if so, forever? -- Crowfrost shrugged. "It's not your fault for not coming out to visit. Everyone's so distracted from Ashbreeze - it's understandable that some blind tom like me can't be of much help." He could hear Juniperstream call for him, saying he had a raven for him. "Juniperstream keeps me company sometimes. He's not interested in the work but... it's company. And he tells me about Yarrowwhisker, Peregrinepaw, and Copperpaw." The comforting thought of talking to Juniperstream again reassured him. -- 00:03, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Flyheart. " Right as always. I must keep a clear head- it wasn't neccessarily ScorchClan. I'm sorry for your losses as well," he said with a respectful dip to his ginger head. " The only reason I can think someone would do this and not ask for ransom would be to put as at war. But I can't wrap my head around why ScorchClan, or any of the other groups, would want that." His green eyes were dark and his expression was thoughtful. --- " I'm glad you've found a friend," Lionfire said, lifting his tail. " Go on, join him." #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 00:27, January 10, 2018 (UTC) "Well... it's fantastic to meet you, Bushfeather. My name is Talonfang," she wasn't concerned about her name being known, in fact she was hoping he had heard of her, how awesome and great she was... She shook her head, sticking out her tongue in disgust. "I'd die before eating a frog. I've heard about how nasty they are." Creekfrost grinned, letting out a nervous laugh, then turned toward the entrance. He was actually super surprised she said yes instead of acting like he was a weirdo. "I was thinking we could go to the stream? There are some big fish there I've seen. Have you ever tried swimming before?" 02:18, January 10, 2018 (UTC) " I've heard about some FlameClan cats, but I've never heard of you," Rushwind said a bit bluntly. " Do you know Copperdusk and Stormstar? Everyone at camp talks a lot about them. And Blazefire, do you know her? She left my Clan to join yours. Did you..." his eyes sparkled with curiosity as he leaned in, lowering his voice to an exaggerated whisper. " Did you know Ashbreeze?" #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 04:41, January 10, 2018 (UTC) "Oh." Talonfang hid her disappointment. "Well, yeah, they are leader and deputy," she paused for a moment at his next question, suspicion pricking her paws. "We didn't talked much, but I know who she is and that she's missing." She kept her voice level as she spoke, inwardly trying to figure out if 'Bushfeather' was as stupid as she thought. Perhaps if she said the right thing, she could get him to admit his Clan took Ashbreeze. "Have you... seen her around?" 15:18, January 10, 2018 (UTC) " It would be so cool to hang out with the leader and deputy," Rushwind said, a bit wistfully, before pricking his ears as she began to speak in a lower tone. This cat knew Ashbreeze! How cool was that? " Yeah, I have!" he said, puffing out his chest in pride, trying to outmatch this cat in the 'who-knew-the-most-important-cats' competition. #ohwhatabeautifulmorning 16:59, January 10, 2018 (UTC) "Oh yeah?" Talonfang tipped her head to the side, looking surprised. "Where did you see her at?" A mixture of a million different emotions raged in her head like an angry sea, but she forced herself to remain calm, on the outside at least. 18:12, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Rushwind stared at her. " In my camp. When she visited Alderstar." [[User_talk:Warriorfan123|#ohwhatabeautifulmorning''']] 22:04, January 10, 2018 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Archives Category:Archive Category:Roleplay Category:FlameClan Archives